Hombres tambien, de largos colmillos
by diminuta
Summary: Su madre le lleno la cabeza de mentiras pero Rapunzel tendrá que lidiar con sus inseguridades si quiere estar cerca de los que ama, por suerte Eugene estara alli para ayudarla, aunque quizas su ayuda sea precisamente a lo que teme. Historia dentro del universo de "princesa" y "prometida" antes de que Rapunzel y Eugene viajaran a Arendelle


Me prometi que no escribiria mas fanfics hasta que acabara prometida, lo prometi. En algun momento continuare a los dos fanfic Kristanna lo juro.

Pero dado que prometida esta en hiatus navideño no me siento culpable, y tecnicamente esta historia esta dentro de la misma linea argumental.

Esta historia se situa poco despues de que Rapunzel escapara de su malvada madre psicopata pero Algunos meses antes de viajar a Arendelle y volverse la mejor amiga de todo el mundo.

Rapunzel tuvo que trabajar por su propio final feliz, esta es la pequeña historia que jamas tendría cabida en la historia principal pero igual estaba atorada en mi cabeza. No hay necesidad de leer todo "princesa" o "prometida" para entender esta historia, pero no voy a deterlos si quieren intentarlo.

Es la primera historia clasificada M que publico, no es mucho mi estilo y no creo que se vuelva algo regular , también debo advertir que durara cuando mucho tres capitulos, ¡una historia corta¡ por favor no se acostumbren.

* * *

><p>Gritos, gritos a mitad de la noche, se denotaba el terror y el llanto.<p>

Eugene se levanto deprisa, se puso las botas y apenas tuvo tiempo de correr, atravezo el largo pasillo y se coloco junto a su puerta, el rey y la reina estaban de pie frente al portal con la cara llena de acongoja, ¿Por qué no entraba? Eugene suponía que no sabían lidiar con el asunto, por mucho que lo quisieran todos esos años separados habían dejado cicatrices demasiado grandes, con una sonrisa que pretendía infundirles seguridad se acerco al picaporte y entro con prisa.

Los pasos apresurados lo guiaron hasta la cama adoselada, con grandes y vaporosos trozos de tela que caian de los postes, Rapunzel se arremolinaba sobre su cama, moviéndose erráticamente entre sollozos, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus puños apretados, cada vez que gritaba le perforaba el corazón.

-Rapunzel… Rapunzel- la llamó con dulzura, la tomo de los hombros impiendo que siguiera moviéndose, la chica reacciono violentamente y el la abrazó con fuerza- estoy aquí cariño, estoy aquí- poco a poco se fue calmando, aun seguía llorando pero parecía que ya había despertado.

-E..ee… u.. ge.. ge.. ne – tartamudeo entre sollozos – fue horrible..-

-ssshhh.. sshhh- la consolo acariciendo su cabeza- ya todo esta bien… intenta volver a dormir amor-

Se miraron a los ojos, jamás le preguntaba que era lo que veía en sus pesadillas, sabía de los demonios internos que la atormentaban, las velas encendidas en su cuarto advertían al mundo de su miedo a la oscuridad, las ventanas siempre abiertas, los colores brillantes.

-¿te quedarías?- pregunto ella con un hilo de voz, no había maldad alguna en sus suplicas -¿por favor?-

Como si de una niña pequeña se tratase tomo su mano al dormir, la cubrió con la sabana y acaricio hasta que la venció el sueño. No era capaz de acostarse a su lado, no es que no lo deseara con cada parte de su ser, es que quedaba muy claro que no era el comportamiento adecuado, se sentía estúpido arrodillado al lado de su cama pero estaba tranquilo de saber que al menos podía ayudarle a conciliar el sueño.

Las pesadillas eran habituales, comenzaron casi desde el primer momento que regresó al castillo, no podían hacer nada al respecto, Rapunzel tenía demasiadas cicatrices , era irreal pensar que sanarían de inmediato. Tenia maníass varias, se ocupaba todo el día, desde el alba hasta el anochecer, no se dormía hasta que su cuerpo se lo exigía. Podía andar a caballo, pintar, cocinar, explorar, cualquier cosa, lo nuevo la emocionaba y el amaba pasar cada minuto del día a su lado, pero el ritmo de la princesa era agobiante, nunca perdía el entusiasmo, nunca pedía un respiro, a veces era casi patológico.

Era intensa, pero también había una inocencia inherente en ella, en muchos aspectos era como una niña. Para desgracia de Eugene en otros tantos era más bien una mujer.

No podía contar la cantidad de veces que se sentía frustrado del infantilismo de la chica, de la cantidad de veces que había deseado arrebatar su inocencia, era doloroso no ser capaz de tal fechoría, no importaba lo inundante que pareciera el deseo creciente en su interior, lo cautivadora de su voz o lo curveado de su cuerpo, simplemente ella se merecía un trato mejor.

Se sorprendio varias veces a punto de salir a la ciudad, en busca de compañía que exigiría menos compromiso, porque el sabia donde, cómo e inclusive cuánto le costaría conseguirla, conocía los rincones ocultos del reino de toda la vida, pero se negaba, había habitado aquellos rincones de tinieblas prácticamente desde que nació y solo un milagro le había permitido salir a luz, porque no había otra forma de llamarlo, había sido un milagro. No iba a arruinarlo por algo tan absurdo … tendría que esperar, tardará el tiempo que tardara, asi fueran un par de meses, o inclusive algunos años.

-Tal vez – la voz de la reina lo saco de sus pensamientos, el desayuno se servía en una amplio comedor adornado, como de costumbre Rapunzel había comido muy rápido y salido de la sala con entusiasmo, esa mañana llegaba un nuevo cargamento de libros a la biblioteca real y estaba ansiosa por decidir cual leer primero. Eugene por el contrario casi no había dormido y tenía que juntar toda su concentración para no caer rendido sobre la mesa.

-Lo hemos pensado un poco – prosiguió la mujer- nos preocupan las pesadillas –

-A todos- contesto Eugene, intentaba ser amable con los reyes, después de todo eran casi su familia ahora, se sorprendía de lo fácil que se había habituado a la vida en palacio- pero el doctor dijo que no se podía hacer nada, que disminuiría con el tiempo- No le tenia especial confianza a los médicos, pero no tenía argumento alguno para contradecirlos.

-se nos ocurrió que tal vez- la reina dudó un poco- en realidad fue idea de mi esposo- explicó con una sonrisa mientras miraba al rey, había demasiada dulzura entre ellos – tal vez si no durmiera sola –

Eso era suficiente para despertarlo

-Creemos que es mejor que tenga compañía, y… es obvio que eres el único que la ayuda cuando se pone mal-

No era tan tonto para negarse, pero tampoco tan cínico como para aceptar sin decir nada.

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo - ¿o si lo era? – pero supongo que tendríamos que discutirlo con Rapunzel primero-

-no creo que ella tenga ninguna queja- se apresuro la reina, Eugene miro al rey de reojo, no se veía feliz, una sombra de molestia le cruzaba el rostro.

-Para ello- hablo muy despacio el monarca – tendríamos al menos que anunciar el compromiso, para evitar que la gente hablara-

_Anunciar el compromiso_ pensó, por razones que no llegaba a entender Rapunzel se negaba a fijar una fecha para la boda, se emocionó de sobre manera con el anillo que con tanto esfuerzo había robado conseguido para ella pero aun no parecía sentirse cómoda con la palabra _compromiso._

-Hablare con ella- dijo con propiedad levantándose de la mesa, camino un poco nervioso hacia la biblioteca donde sabia estaba la princesa.

-¿Rapunzel?- la llamo con ternura entrando a la amplia biblioteca

Ella le hizo una señal para que se acercara y guardara silencio

-Mira- dijo susurrante –un catalogo de plantas medicinales – la emoción desbordaba a travez de sus palabras - ¡tiene mas de mil especies clasificadas¡-

Eugene miro las ilustraciones junto con ella un rato, mas facinado por la forma en que la joven se movia al hablar que en sus palabras.

El gusto de la princesa por la curación era mas que un mero pasatiempo: era una necesidad. Se había acostumbrado toda la vida a curar la mas pequeña herida con la magia de su cabello que inclusive el mas pequeño rasguño la estresaba, y no solo eso, la frustaba no poder hacer nada cuando alguien mas se lastimaba, en cuestión de semanas había aprendido como colocar vendas, limpiar heridas, inclusive preparar infusiones. Nada era tan rápido como la magia pero ayudaba a las culpas sin sentido de Rapunzel.

-Eugene… ¿estas escuchándome?- la voz de la joven princesa no denotaba enfado, mas bien un poco de curiosidad

-¡por supuesto que si¡- fingio estar ofendido, aunque la verdad el sueño lo estaba venciendo, aunque encontró la ocasión perfecta para comenzar el tema – es solo que no he podido dormir bien-

-¡oh¡- exclamo avergonzada – lo siento, sabes que no quiero molestarte, es que me ayuda que te quedes conmigo-

_¡Bingo¡ _pensó

-bueno, tus padres hablaron conmigo al respecto, dicen que creen que sería conveniente que me mudara a tu cuarto, ya sabes… para evitarnos complicaciones –

-¡me parece perfecto¡- grito ella emocionada, giro sobre si misma y volvió a su libro

Por supuesto que ella no entendía lo que implicaba aquello, por supuesto que la dulce, inocente y despistada Rapunzel no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que aquello significaba, pero no podía seguir evitando el tema por siempre, y a decir verdad no quería hacerlo.

La princesa, como el se había dado cuenta, no sabía casi nada de las interacciones sociales, consecuencias de crecer en completo aislamiento y mucho menos era consiente de la dinámica que debía ocurrir entre chicos y chicas, Eugene se maldecia a si mismo todos los días, cualquier otro tomaría ventaja de la chica, ¡demonios¡, el mismo unos meses atrás no lo hubiera pensado dos veces.

-Tu padre, el rey- empezó con toda la paciencia de la que era capaz, que para el registro no era mucha- opina que si queremos que eso ocurra tenemos al menos que formalizar el compromiso-

La reacción de Rapunzel resulto la de siempre cada vez que se mencionaba el matrimonio, no entendia porque de pronto se veía tan asustada y nerviosa, normalmente debía ser el él que sufriera de pánico. La Joven balbuceaba excusas que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

-¡ya basta¡- la detuvo - ¿vas a explicarme de verdad cual es tu problema con esto?-

-no veo porque aya que apresurar las cosas- dijo entre balbuceos

-no estamos apresurando nada Rapunzel, y además ¿Cuál va a ser la diferencia? Ya vivimos en el mismo lugar y estamos prácticamente juntos todo el día, te quiero me quieres ¡dios sabe cuanto te amo¡- con una sonrisa en los labios paso su brazo alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que terminara sentada sobre sus rodillas.

Una risa salio de sus labios, la pequeña princesa se descubrió a solas con él.

-¿si nos casamos entonces? ¿tu dices que nada va a cambiar? –

Allí estaba la cuestión de todo, no…. Algo iba a cambiar eso era seguro

Se miraron a los ojos y antes de que pudiera detenerla comenzó a besarlo, sus labios se encontraron con urgencia como siempre lo hacían, sus brazos lo rodearon y el quedo intoxicado por el dulce aroma de su piel, podía perderse en si mismo cada vez que Rapunzel lo abrazaba de esa forma, el delicado vestido era un impedimento, casi sin pensarlo deslizo sus manos entre sus suaves y blancas piernas acariciando sus rodillas, subiendo lentamente.

Pero ella grito apenas alcanzó sus muslos.

Ante la reacción Eugene alzo los brazos, colocándolas en el aire por encima de su cabeza, la frustación que sentía lo hizo gesturizar, siempre era asi… y si su amor por la princesa no fuera tan grande no le tendría tanta paciencia. A veces extrañaba ser un criminal desalmado, Flyn Raider no lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de empujar a la pequeña niña sobre la mesa, pero Eugene debía comportarse como un caballero… asi ella se negara a fijar fecha para la boda.

-lo siento – se disculpó muy rápido con una voz mas ronca de lo que le hubiera gustado

-no… no te preocupes- murmuro ella, todavía con las manos sobre su cuello, todavía sentada sobre sus piernas.

El espero pero ella no se levantó, al contrario comenzó a besar su cuello.

No entendia el comportamiento de la princesa, a veces parecía tan dispuesta a estar con el, lo besaba con fervor y aceptaba sus caricias sin ninguna queja pero otras simplemente lo hacía un lado y se negaba a cualquier contacto sin ninguna explicación, sus señales eran confusas y erráticas, Eugene no estaba seguro de que Rapunzel estuviera cien por ciento segura de lo que estaba haciendo, o de lo que estaba rechazando.

-creo que deberíamos hablar… - dijo apartandola un poco, intentó levantarla de su regazo pero ella no se movió

-¿sobre que?-

-¿sobre que? - el la miro incrédulo – sobre esto preciosa, sobre estas señales extrañas que vas dejando a mi alrededor, porque honestamente me estas volviendo loco-

-no… no se de lo que hablas-

-bien- paso las manos sobre su rostro, la levanto y sento en la silla junto a el – te amo creo que eso ha quedado muy claro-

- y yo a ti – contesto ella con la misma voz soñadora con que lo hacía siempre, sintió mariposas por su cuerpo y repensó lo que estaba a punto de decir, ¿era tan importante? La hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de la princesa lo distraía, pero tenía que hacerlo, después de todo el estaba dispuesto a tenerle paciencia y cariño pero le aterraba que Rapunzel pudiera encontrarse con alguien que tomara ventaja de ella, por lo menos el y su padre estaban de acuerdo en que la princesa era sumamente confiada con los extraños.

-Rapunzel, no estoy seguro que entiendas lo que…- aggg… no quería decirlo tan formalmente, no había forma- lo que esta pasando aquí-

-¿respecto a que?- movia la cabeza en un gesto mas parecido a un cachorro que a una chica

-respecto a nosotros, a esto- resongó con verdadero fastidio, pero ella lo siguió viendo con curiosidad -de lo que estamos haciendo, de.. de lo que esta pasando, ¡mas bien dicho lo que no esta pasando ¡ -

-si no pasa nada entonces no hay de que preocuparse- susurro ella levantandose de la silla tomando los libros entre sus brazos

-¿que?- se sorprendió Eugene, siguiendola con la mirada

-¿que de que?- respondió la princesa evadiendolo

-sabes de lo que estoy hablando- exclamó molesto - ¿estas jugando a la tonta conmigo?-

-¿¡que¡?- fingio estar ofendida- ¡por supuesto que no¡ de verdad no se de lo que hablas - caminó rápidamente hacia la salida pero el la siguió, se deslizo entre las mesas con la habilidad experta de un ladrón ¿de verdad pensaba que podía dejarlo atras?

-muy bien preciosa, ahora de verdad estoy confudido - le cerró el paso - escuchame, puedes decirme que me calme y que espere un tiempo, eso puedo hacerlo, puedes decirme que no entiendes y te lo explico las cosas , lo que no tolero es que evadas esta conversación-

-perfecto- siguio ella sin mirarlo - calmate y espera un poco-

Se quedó helado y ella volvió a intentar salir pero el se lo impidio

-Entonces sabes lo que esta pasando, lo entiendes -

-¿que?-

-¡Rapunzel¡- lo estaba exasperando demasiado -¿entiendes lo que esta pasando?¿lo que me estas pidiendo? ¿lo que te estoy preguntando?-

No respondió, abrío mucho los ojos y movió ligeramente la boca como intentando buscar las palabras.

-¿Esta es la razón por la que no quieres que nos casemos? -

-no..- balbuceo un poco- no se de lo que hablas -

Eugene se exaspero de verdad, no entendía muy bien de donde provenía la ira, había pasado meses con ella y era la primera vez que se molestaba, que en serio se molestaba.

Miró a su alrededor, cientos de libros apilados en los estantes, Rapunzel los habría leido todos un par de veces, Novelas, Cuentos, Relatos, Enciclopedias, su seccion favorita era el área médica, por supuesto que Rapunzel sabía de lo que hablaba, por supuesto que no era tan inocente como el creía.

-Estas jugando conmigo, ¿porque?-

-no, no se de lo que hablas, apreciaria que bajaras la voz, no voy a discutir contigo, especialmente cuando yo no he hecho nada malo -

-¡ o no¡ no hagas el truco del chantaje conmigo- se sacudio un poco el cabello, intentando divertirse con la situación- vamos a discutir esto como adultos -

Notó que ella estaba en dificultades, pero no podía consentirla de tal modo, si quería que dejara de actuar como una niña debía dejar de tratarla como una niña-

-¡no hables asi¡- Rapunzel retrocedía y se acurrucaba, era un mecanismo de defensa, infantilizarse la sacaba de apuros, obligaba a los demas a no presionarla demasiado, se meneo un poco y murmuro con voz dulzona- de verdad no se de lo que hablas-

Podía notar cuando fingía, podía notarlo y le crispaba los nervios, ¿quería jugar? bien, el también podía jugar.

Se levanto de un salto con una sonrisa, con los ojos fijos en ella y se le acerco lentamente, la princesa retrocedio con precaución.

-E...Eu.. ge ¿que estas?- tartamudeo mientras se topaba con la pared en su espalda

-dime que me detenga- exclamó antes encerrarla entre sus brazos - ordenaló y me aparto- susurro a su oido antes de comenzar a besarla.

Pasó los labios por su oreja y bajo suavemente por su cuello, prestando atención a cada pequeño pedazo de piel, sus manos expertas rodearon su cintura, buscando los listones que le ataban el vestido.

Escucho la risa de la chica y eso le dio confianza para seguir

-¡Eugene¡ - reclamo ella pero no le pidió que se detuviera

-Flyn- susurro en una chispa de genialidad y ella suspiro ruidosamente - llamame Flyn -

Si ella jugaba a la niña indefensa el también podía usar su propia mascara

Rapunzel nego con la cabeza pero no pudo evitar sonreir, a pesar de que el miedo empezaba a subir por sus rodillas, todo en ella le gritaba que continuara, no había ninguna sensación mas calida que la de su cuerpo contra el suyo, la llenaba de emociones y le aceleraba el corazón, pero… ¿pero y si todas las historias que le contó su madre eran ciertas? ¿y si la intimidad era tan horripilante como ella lo había descrito? No tuvo tiempo de pensar, estaba demasiado ocupada desabotonando su camisa.


End file.
